


We'll get Through This

by smevanstan



Category: Harry Potter RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Felton - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Mental Illness, Not gender specific, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, depressed, mental health, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: First off, i want to say do not read this if suicide, depression or unhealthy relationships with food are a trigger for you.Reader is going through a dark cloud of depression and their boyfriend consoles them.





	We'll get Through This

After finishing dinner, you walked to the bathroom. Your boyfriend, Tom, knew that you suffered from depression but even you had been an expert at hiding it from him the last few days. Every time you looked in the mirror you were disgusted with yourself. You had been pretty good at eating very little over the last week, blaming it on one of your medications. But yesterday you binged on junk food and couldn’t forgive yourself. You started the shower, battling with the emotional pain inside.

Outside, in the living room, you could hear Tom strumming away at his guitar. Humming a new tune he made up. It brought a small smile to your face but it didn’t last. You just couldn’t get out of you head. You felt worthless and like a failure.

Stepping into the shower, you lowered yourself to sit on the floor, letting the steady stream of water hit your back. You curled your knees to your chest, and the tears started coming. You cried silently, letting the despair wash over you. You hate feeling like this and thought about how easy it would be to make it all go away.

You had no idea how much time had passed but, the water started getting cold. It didn’t matter though, you couldn’t move. You just sat there crying.

Before long, you heard a knock at the door, followed by your name. “Love? Everything alright in there?”

At hearing his voice, you audibly sobbed and he came into the bathroom. He saw you on the ground in the shower and got in, fully clothed, and knelt in front of you.

He pulled you into his arms and held you as you cried. Rubbing you back, he whispered into your ear, “I know, I know. I’m here.”

You gripped his shirt in your hands, making his presence and his words you anchor. Your lighthouse in the stormy seas flooding your mind.

As you stopped crying, he wordlessly reached behind you and shut off the shower. You both stood up and he wrapped you in a towel before wrapping you hair in a separate one. Tom led you to the bedroom and waited till you were settled on the bed before saying, “I’ll be right back.”

You nodded at him weakly as you watched him walk into your shared closet. He came out less than a minute later, in dry clothes and a big t-shirt of his for you. After putting you in it, you laid together. He cradled you to him and simply said five words and you drifted to sleep. “We will get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've personally been in a really dark place and felt the need you write it down in my own way. Also, I've been reading/looking at/watching a LOT of Harry Potter and have a huge thing for Draco. However, I am not comfortable writing Draco, so Tom it is! If you ever feel this way, you can always talk to me or shoot me a comment.


End file.
